transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creators
The Creators are a race of aliens that supposedly created the Transformers, who have technology to cyberform planets through devices called "Seeds". The exact nature of these beings are currently unknown as are their motives or their home planet. Biography History Not much is known about these mysterious aliens, but according to Lockdown, the mysterious Creators built the Transformers rather than just the AllSpark as originally thought. They also have access to large ships with the power to cyberform planets and kill anything in their wake. In 65 million B.C. the Creators wiped out the dinosaurs and cyberformed a large area of Earth and used it to create Transformers as they had on previous worlds, but for reasons unknown their existence to the Autobots and Decepticons became lost, believing to have been born solely from the AllSpark itself. In 2017, the Creators hired bounty hunter Lockdown to find and capture Optimus Prime to enslave him, giving him a Seed to persuade the humans to help him. But, he failed his task and was killed. After Lockdown's death and the battle of Hong Kong, Optimus took off into deep space with the Seed in order to get rid of it and vowed to find the Creators one day. Physiology The Creators were almost completley unseen but for a brief few moments, the hand of one was seen. The hand is pale, pinkish colour with an organic look to it and with metal framing grafted into its arm and wrist. Science and technology The Creators have access to technology capable of cyberforming entire worlds and also have fleets of technologically advanced ships. They also claim to have been the creators of the Transformers and possibly built the AllSpark itself. Homeworld / Society It is currently unknown where the Creators live or what their homeworld is like to live on. The Creators themselves seem very ruthless and merciless as they destroyed the dinosaurs to create the materials they needed for their own goals, doing the same on countless other worlds. Much of what is known of them is based on diolauge from Lockdown who describes them as distastful of any species interacting with any other, personally seeing that it doesn't occur. They also appeared to be slavers as Lockdown said they wanted Optimus to blindly obey their rule. Appearances *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (First Appearance) Gallery Trivia *It has been speculated that the Creators are the Quintessons, the creators of the Transformers in Generation: One who built them to be slaves until they rose up and took control back from them. The only seen one among them even has a squid hand just like most Quintessons in G1 did. *Their newly announced role as the creators of the Transformers has caused some continuity issues due to the Transformers creation role with the AllSpark. The AllSpark was said to exist before time and gave life to the original Transformers on Cybertron. However the exact origin of the AllSpark itself is unknown as stated by Optimus so it is possible that the AllSpark itself was created by the Creators to give life to the Transformers. Category:Species Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters